


Cards of Fate

by zeusfluff



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2098452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeusfluff/pseuds/zeusfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My version of the scene right before Ensign Ro interrupted Riker and Troi in Season 5 Episode 14 Conundrum. What if she hadn’t interrupted?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cards of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Do not own any of the Star Trek characters. But I do own one original character towards the end.

“That may explain some of the familiar feelings we have.”

Brushing a piece of wayward hair from Will’s face, Deanna stared into his baby blues.

“I don’t know what to think.”

The two inched closer to each other and found themselves in a heated, passionate kiss. Memories surfaced as the kiss got deeper and deeper. The kiss had created a sort of spark that was beginning to light an imaginary fire. Neither of them knew why they felt like two magnates attracting together, but it felt right somehow.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He held the familiar woman in his arms, basking in how calm she made him feel. He couldn’t remember anyone else making him feel this happy. Or safe. It was as if the two were tethered together by an invisible rope. He knew his name was Will Riker, and that the woman in his arms was Deanna Troi, ship’s counselor, but only because the computer had told them who they were. Shifting her in his arms so that he could get a look into her dark eyes he could feel something akin to sadness.

“What is it?”

A sad sort of smile crossed Deanna’s face, and she shook her head, burying it into Riker’s shoulder. 

“So many memories have surfaced, but I don’t know what they all mean. The one that keeps surfacing is the face of a crying baby and then a little boy about 8. Something tells me he belonged to me, that he was my son. But I can’t remember what happened to him.”

Riker kissed the crown of Deanna’s forehead and held her closer. A thought crossed his mind, but he wasn’t sure if it applied to the situation at hand.

“I know there isn’t anything in either of our files that links the two of us to that baby, but do you think whatever happened to him drove us apart? Do you think we were married before?”

Shaking her head, Troi was quiet for a moment trying to process all the information that she’d been given in the last few hours. 

“Something is telling me that it was just the two of us, that I was raising him alone, you weren’t part of the picture.”

Riker frowned and kissed her hair.

“Would be nice to put some names to some faces. I wish I knew more about how the two of us know each other. There is obviously something that connects us, but I don’t know what. Something at a much deeper level that I can’t even begin to explain.”

The two lie in silence for the next few minutes, trying to figure out the missing pieces of their lives. It was going to be a long road ahead.

 

To Be Continued…

 

A/N: So, what’d you guys think? Let me know! Thanks! Got this idea in my head while on vacation in Mexico City last week. You can probably guess where I’m going from here.


	2. A Match Made in Heaven? Most Definitely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riker gets the chance to have a quiet dinner with Deanna and take care of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not own any of the Star Trek characters. But I do own an original character later on in the story.

The more time they spent together, the more Riker and Troi felt that hard to describe invisible connection with one another. They had, had dinner every night together for the last couple of months, and their bond grew stronger. A match made in heaven they say? Most definitely. Will noticed Deanna had barely touched her food and was picking at it. 

“You’ve hardly touched your dinner. That isn’t like you. What’s wrong?”

He saw the look on Troi’s face and reached across to caress her cheek. 

“I’m not feeling too well tonight.”

One look at the last bit of his medium steak was what sent her in a beeline for the bathroom. Putting down his fork, he took the four big strides towards the bathroom and was instantly by her side, holding her hair back away from the toilet. Rubbing her back in sweeping circular motions, he waited to speak. After her retching stopped, he rubbed her back once more. 

“When did you start feeling like this?”

Making her way over to the sink once she got to her feet, she washed her mouth out and then turned her attention to Will. 

“Most of the day. My stomach has been bothering me on and off all day.”

A thought crossed his mind, but he put it in the back for later reference. He didn’t want this particular thought to nag at him, especially if it was only just a stomach bug and nothing else.

“Well then, I think we should visit Beverly. Maybe she can give you something for your stomach.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Nothing too serious here. You’ve just got a mild case of the Clodonian Flu. Get plenty of rest and drink lots of fluids. I want to see you back here in four days.”

Will gave Deanna a warm smile and kissed her hair.

“I know just what you need, some chicken broth. A nice shower and some chicken brother and your bed.”

A blush crept to Deanna’s face. Will had to admit, that he wanted any excuse just to take care of his girlfriend. He wiggled his eyebrows at her and spoke once more.

“You know, if you need someone to wash your hair for you, I’m available.”

Her face turned two shades of dark red and she playfully slapped at Riker’s chest.

“I may just take you up on that offer. Don’t tempt me.”

 

A cheeky smile spread across Riker’s face. Oh, that and more… 

 

To Be Continued...


	3. Two Halves Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will takes care of Deanna in her fevered state, then tragedy strikes. *Get some tissues handy, this chapter was meant to start the water works.*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not own any of the Star Trek characters. But I do own a few original characters.

Taking care of Deanna made Riker feel like she really needed him. For that fact, she did. Will had been taking care of her for a little over a week. Bev had given her something to help her fever come down twice. But by the second time, it wore off after only 2 hours. He remembered what she’d told him.

‘The best thing to do Will is try some country medicine. Apply cool cloths and hope the fever goes down. If it gets more serious don’t hesitate to bring her back.’

He wiped Deanna’s forehead with a cool and damp cloth. Putting the back of his left hand up to her forehead, he could still feel the heat radiating off her. She moaned and he wiped away more sweat.

“Shh. I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere.”

He could barely hear what she was saying, but he knew she was in pain. He had to strain to hear what was coming out of her mouth.

“It hurts.”

Riker wiped more sweat away from her forehead and he reached for the glass of water he’d just retrieved from the replicator.

“I know your throat hurts sweetheart but you’ve got to drink some water.”

Deanna shook her head no at Will and pushed the glass away. 

“No, my stomach…”

His forehead creased in deep concern and reached for the bowl of saltines on the bedside table. 

“Here, this’ll settle you’re stomach.”

Yet again, Deanna pushed the bowl of crackers away and lie back against the pillows. Shaking her head once more, she moaned again.

“No, this is different. It really hurts…”

Pushing the blankets and the sheets back, Riker’s eyes widened, his face becoming pale as he saw blood begin to pool by her feet. He was quick to use the comm panel on the table on the side of the bed to call for help.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“What happened Will?”

Will ran his hands over his face and beard and then through his hair nervously. With shaking hands, he grabbed for Deanna’s fevered one. 

“I don’t know, Deanna said that her stomach was hurting her. I tried giving her crackers, she didn’t want them. I’d assumed she was talking about her throat at first. What’s going on doctor?”

Bev frowned at Will and passed her tricorder over Deanna one more time before pushing some buttons on it. A mask of sadness planted itself on her face, and he could’ve sworn there were a hint of tears in her eyes.

“I have some bad news, and it concerns the both of you. I’m afraid that Deanna’s just had a miscarriage. I’m sorry.”

Will felt like someone had just socked him in the stomach and slapped him in the face. The sinking feeling in his stomach didn’t dissipate. The thought he’d been pushing to the back of his mind for about a week, finally resurfaced once more. His voice cracked as he spoke.

“Mine? I mean ours?”

Bev nodded her head yes and shut her tricorder. 

“Yes human and one-quarter Betazoid. Again I’m sorry. I’d like to take her back to Sickbay. She needs to be monitored for the next few days.”

He was quiet and stayed that way for the next few minutes. He’d just lost two halves of one whole.

To Be Continued…

A/N: So, what’d you guys think? Let me know! Thanks! I promise I’ll make it up to you guys, I’ll build up the romance again and give them another child.


	4. Comfort and Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of comfort for our pair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not own any of the Star Trek characters. But I do own a few original characters.

Riker had stayed with Deanna, he wouldn’t leave her side, even to sleep in his own quarters. What she needed was comfort from the one she loved most, her boyfriend. Pushing a stray piece of dark hair from her face, he lightly brushed his lips across her forehead. Her fever had broken several hours ago, but she still had to remain in Sickbay for three more days. Will saw her eyes flutter and then open.

“What happened? Why am I so sore?”

Will tried to shield his thoughts from her, but he had to remember who he was dealing with. Bev swooped in at that moment and saved Will from having to tell Deanna. He was having a hard enough time as it was trying to process it all. 

“You need rest Dee. We’ll talk about what happened when you regain some of your strength.”

Deanna’s forehead creased in concern and worry.

“I sense deep pain and sorrow from the both of you. Something was lost. What’s going on? I want the truth. No eggshells around me please.”

Deanna was gentle but firm with her words. She was confused. Swallowing, Bev cleared her throat and took a chair and sat down, Will taking a seat on the other side of Deanna.

“I’m sorry to have to tell you this Dee, but, you had a miscarriage. I’m sorry.”

Her words were sincere and practiced, as any doctors words should be with delivering delicate news such as this. Troi could see that Bev was doing her best not to cry for her best friend. She was speechless for a second or two, trying to mentally process all that had just been given to her. 

“I was pregnant? Why didn’t your tricorder pick up on it sooner?”

Bev shook her head and took her best friend’s hand.

“Your Betazoid physiology is a bit different from humans. It’s sometimes not easy to detect the hormones your body produces during the early stages of pregnancy. My scans show that this baby belonged to both you and Will. Human and one quarter Betazoid. Again, I’m sorry. You’ll be sore for the next few days. If you need moral support, I’m here for you as your friend, not just as your doctor.”

Deanna was still trying to process it all. She could see the compassion and the sincerity in Bev’s eyes. Will was a little confused, though he had an inkling how all this could’ve happened. Before Bev walked again, Deanna reached for Bev’s hand and swallowed hard.

“How…? How far was I?”

A lump formed in Crusher’s throat as Deanna asked the question. 

“About 6 weeks. Which means conception took place right around the time we lost our memories. Again, I’m sorry.”

With that, Bev left the grieving couple alone to process the pain they were experiencing. Tears glistening in her eyes, Troi turned her attention to Will, her voice almost cracking as she spoke to him.

“I thought I looked a bit different looking at myself in the mirror. I’d just thought that the little weight I’d gained was from eating so much. That would explain why I was always vomiting all the time.”

Will helped her move over on the bed so that he could lie there with her. Gingerly pulling her into his arms, he first kissed her hair, and then the back of her neck.

“Everything will be alright. We’ll get through this together. Let’s take this one step at a time ok? Right now what’s important, is that we both heal. Let’s take things a little slower this time. I’m here for you Imzadi, I always have been.”

Both closing their eyes, they let a few silent tears roll down their cheeks. They had a long road ahead of them, but much joy lie ahead of them, though difficult. It was just a matter of time and healing. 

 

To Be Continued… 

A/N: So, what’d you guys think? Let me know! Thanks!


	5. A Long Road Ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Deanna grieve together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not own any of the Star Trek characters. But I do own a few original characters.

Riker and Troi had informed Picard that they needed some time off to deal with something of a personal nature. Rather than argue over the loss of a child, and separate like some couples do, they grew stronger together, helping each other through the different stages of grief. They spent time talking in detail about what had happened, and how nature had chosen to interfere and take its course. The two each spent some time alone as well, to gather their bearings. But for the bulk of the grieving process, they spent together, to strengthen their bond. 

Deanna was currently sitting at Riker’s kitchen table quietly munching away on an apple from the fruit bowl mere inches from her. Will came back from the replicator with a steaming cup of Valerian root tea and set it delicately down on the glass table in front of her. Sitting down next to her, he took her hand in his and held it. A slight smile came to her face.

“See? There’s that smile I’ve come to love so much.”

Even with the slight smile on Troi’s face, he could still see the pain clearly written across her beautiful face. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying, and the bags under her eyes indicated she’d gotten little sleep. 

“I still don’t understand why this happened. Was nature just being cruel to us?”

Will didn’t know how to answer her last question.

“I don’t know baby. No one ever said life or the universe was fair. Sometimes the course just changes. The point is, we’ve both lost something that was a part of each of us. We’re getting through this together. I feel like a piece of me has been ripped out and thrown into an old-fashioned garbage disposal. My own flesh and blood…”

He’d suddenly just stuck his foot in his mouth, and the floodgate Deanna had been fighting so hard to hold back came bursting open. She buried her face into his royal blue shirt and let out her agony and sorrow with loud sobs. Riker was losing his own battle to hold his floodgate of tears back. The heaving in his chest was unbearable, to the point where the ache was starting to really bother him. Finally, he too, let the floodgate of tears go and they sat there, holding each other and letting the pain and grief out. Letting it wash over them in a great wave. It was all part of the healing process. Riker didn’t even know that he was rocking Deanna back and forth until his door chime went off. Clearing his throat, he wiped his face with his left hand.

“Yes, who is it?”

Deanna was still huddled up in Will’s arms and sobbing loudly. 

“Data sir. I have the weekly personnel reports you asked for.”

He stayed put while he answered Data.

“Come in.”

The door opened and Data set the padd with the reports down on the kitchen table.

“I see I have come at a bad time sir. Might I come back at a later date to discuss these with you?”

Riker nodded his head as Data turned to leave.

“Yes Data. I’ll be back on duty next Wednesday. We’ll discuss the reports then at 13:00.”

Nodding Data acknowledged Riker’s request. He looked as if he had a question to ask, but instead said nothing as he turned to leave. The only thing he said before Riker’s doors to his quarters closed was one sentence.

“I hope that Counselor Troi is feeling well soon.”

The doors now closed, Riker and Troi were alone. Riker continued to rock Deanna in his arms, her sobs were still evident, but they were becoming quieter, signaling to Will that she was getting tired. 

“Everything is going to be alright Imzadi. We’ll get through this. I promise. One step at a time. I’m here for you. We’re in this together.”

With that last sentence, he felt the floodgates let loose once more and his tears came, ones he couldn’t seem to stop. 

“It was my baby too… I dreamt we were having a girl… Having tea parties with her, and playing dress up and playing hide and seek on the holodeck with her…”

Riker hadn’t realized he was babbling, but that’s exactly what he was doing. In his dreams he’d seen what he’d perceived as his baby girl dressed in a white dress. She had his face, chubby round cheeks, her mother’s dark hair and ringlets, but his mother’s darker than dark eyes, almost like Deanna’s. 

“I dreamt about her too… We named her Jamila. I don’t remember what the direct translation is for the name, but that’s what we named her in my dream.”

Riker nodded in agreement. He too had dreamed of their ‘supposed’ daughter and the name Jamila had also popped up.

“I think we’ve been having the same dreams…”

This was going to take some time to process everything. Time and healing was what they needed. The grief was still just as present and raw. An open wound that still had salt rubbed in it. With time they’d be ready.

To Be Continued…

A/N: So, what’d you guys think? Let me know! Thanks!


	6. Starting Anew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Deanna have a moonlight dinner on the holodeck, and then start planning for a family.

8 months had passed since the two had shared their grief over the loss of their child. Their flesh and blood. The healing process had been hard for them, but each knew when the appropriate time to grieve was, and when not to. 

“I’ve been saving this for a very special occasion, and I think tonight is as good a night as any.”

The night had been perfect. They’d had dinner on the holodeck, and took a moonlight stroll through the Mayan ruins of Tulum. They had just taken a seat back at the table overlooking the Caribbean. Troi sat for a moment and listened to the waves crashing below them. Her eyes lit up when a server set a large dish of chocolate fudge from Calonia III. 

“Oh Will, you shouldn’t have! You know this is one of my favorites!”

Deanna took a bite of the fudge and smiled as she swallowed. 

“You always know what I want Will… If I didn’t know any better I’d say you were up to something. Everything with dinner was tiny…”

A smile spread across Riker’s face. A shy smile now spread across Deanna’s pretty face, and she ducked to hide the blush creeping to her face. 

“Another child has been on my mind lately Will… But, do you think we’re ready?”

He took her hand in his and looked out at the moonlit waters of the Caribbean. Riker wanted to make Deanna happy, and this was a big step forward. He felt ready. But he was letting her decide. She raised an eyebrow at him. He’d sent a thought to her and it brought a full-fledged smile with a laugh to accompany it.

“Well, commander, we might just have to try that out won’t we?”

His eyes held that mischievous sparkle in them. Taking her hand, he pulled her up and away from the table, at times like these, he was like a 16 year old boy. 

“I know just the place…”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two lovers lie in each other’s arms in silence for what seemed eons. Finally, Troi spoke up.

“That was better than chocolate.”

Riker smiled and kissed his girlfriend’s forehead. Running a hand through her tangled hair, he’d thought about what she’d just told him.

“Really?”

Nodding, her face turned a shade red and she ducked her head and laughed. 

“What more could I ask for?”

The mischievous but sincere smile spread across Will’s face once more as he propped himself up on one elbow against the pillow.

“There is one more thing. Deanna Troi of Betazed, will you marry me?”

How could she say no to that? After all he’d given her tonight and every other night in the past 8 months. Waiting on her hand and foot, taking care of her when she needed him most. Sharing their pain and grief after losing a child together, sticking it out instead of separating. He really had changed. A happy watery smile spread across her face.

“Of course I’ll marry you Will Riker. I guess we really are starting anew. I’m thinking we should get new quarters. I don’t think yours will be big enough.”

His smile grew and he pulled Deanna into his arms once more and they stared into one another’s eyes, satisfied and relieved that they’d overcome another hurdle in their relationship. 

“So baby names? What do you think of Solymar?”

Riker’s smile grew all the more as he considered both questions. 

“Aren’t you jumping the gun a little? We won’t know if you’re pregnant for a while. I like the name. You were thinking something else, what is it?”

Deanna ducked her head once more and then snuggled against her Imzadi’s chest.

“Well, don’t be surprised if we end up with more than one at once. Quads and quints run in my family.”

His face paled momentarily, but then was gone.

“If we get four or five at once, we can handle it.”

Will had no idea what kind of thoughts he was putting little seedlings for into his fiancés head. 

 

To Be Continued…


	7. The Wedding/Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Deanna get married, then they get a BIG surprise.

Everything looked just perfect. Ten-forward was decorated to the gills with Betazoid yellow lilies, Deanna’s favorite. Will and Deanna had decided that they would only go naked for the wedding vows and then dress for the reception. Much to her mother’s disappointment. Lwaxana Troi looked very proud of her though as she walked with Data down the aisle towards her Imzadi. Deanna sent a smile to her mother as she walked past.

‘You look absolutely radiant little one!’

Her smile grew wide as she reached Will. Captain Picard stood under a wicker archway with a bright smile and spread his hands in welcome.

“I’d like to welcome everyone to this blessed occasion, we are all very glad to be here today to witness the union of two of Starfleet’s finest. Commander Will Riker and Counselor Deanna Troi.”

Will and Deanna stood across from each other, love showing in their eyes. Everything was going as it should.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Why did she faint?”

Will Riker asked the question as Bev began scanning Deanna with her tricorder. She shook her head and continued scanning, trying to hide a smile.

“Not uncommon for her blood sugar to tank in the first few weeks of pregnancy. Her body is still trying to get used to the fact that there is… One other person in there… Well, this is interesting.”

Both expectant parents looked at one another, worry crossed their faces for a second, but then quickly disappeared as Bev smiled and shook her head.

“It’s nothing you need to worry about. This is a good thing. Would the two of you like to see your baby?”

Riker’s eyes were shining. He was curious. Nodding, he watched as she turned the screen into a live picture, from the transmitted information and vitals from her tricorder. 

“Congratulations you two, there are 6 heartbeats I detected. All healthy as far as I can tell. Would you like to know the sexes?”

The two parents seemed overwhelmed for a fraction of a millisecond but then smiled once more and nodded.

“Yes.”

Pressing a few buttons on the wall/screen, Bev began to read the info being fed to the computer screen from her tricorder.

“Well, I can say with absolute certainty that all of these babies are girls.”

Riker steadied himself and propped the rest of his body up on the bio bed to keep from falling over.

“Six girls? And their healthy?”

Bev nodded and pressed some more buttons on the side of the computer screen.

“Six girls and all healthy. Now Deanna, I want to slowly start increasing your Magnesium levels, these girls are taking a lot away from you. Including the leveled amounts of Magnesium in your system. Other than that, keep eating the way you are and get plenty of rest. Don’t let her overwork herself Will, you know how she is when she wants to really get something done, she goes until she’s finished, no matter how long it takes. Should be starting to feel six sets of feet beginning to kick very soon.”

Deanna was taking everything in stride. She shifted her weight and placed her hands over her expanding belly. 

“I knew quads and quints ran in my family, but it’s been two generations since a set of sextuplets were born. I guess it’s my turn. Six girls, we’re going to need bigger quarters. Two bedrooms isn’t going to work for very long.”

Bev saw Will’s reaction and started to laugh.

“You are going to have your hands completely full Will.”

 

To Be Continued…


	8. A Helping Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Deanna give the girls all names.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not own any of the Star Trek characters. But I do own 6 original characters.

“Delta shift, begin night watch.”

As Riker vacated his chair, he noticed Deanna was having trouble standing. He took both his wife’s hands and grunted as he pulled her up. She blew out a breath as the two made their way up the ramp towards the turbo lift.

“I swear, every time I get up, these girls start playing. I can feel that their all happy though. I expect the real quarrels won’t start until they are at least 3 years old. I think we’re going to have more than our hands full Will.”

Will chuckled but hid his nervousness behind a blanket of upbeat chatter.

“I was thinking about making the six cribs and put them together, make them kind of like an ancient baby swing to put them to sleep.”

A smile spread across Deanna’s face as they stepped into the turbo lift.

“That sounds perfect Will. But do you think the computer knows how to replicate it?”

Riker shook his head no and narrowed his eyes at the thought.

“Absolutely not. I’m going to build it by hand. Carve it and everything. I was thinking of carving arctic animals into the cribs themselves. It’s going to take work, but I’m up to the challenge. Carving it from a non-laser assisted carving device will take longer though…”

He knew it would be much easier to just have the replicator do all the work, but then what would be the point in all of it? It would be made, but not by his own hand. Once back in their quarters, Deanna plopped herself on the couch and didn’t move. 

“Uh, I must’ve gained at least 2 kilos in the past three weeks. Four more months to go, let’s see if I can still walk by then. With the weight of all 6, I feel like I’m carrying 2 tons of ore. I need a back massage.”

Riker pulled Deanna into his arms and smiled.

“You look absolutely beautiful. Don’t sell yourself short. I’m just thinking that I’m the luckiest man on the ship, I’ve got seven girls who adore me to no end.”

Sighing, he supposed he could bend the rules just this once.

“Alright, I suppose I can direct the computer on how to build what I’m asking for. Now, how about that back massage? As a bonus I’ll throw in a foot rub.”

She laughed a little as he began to gently massage her back, getting all the knots out.

“I heard that Will. Don’t even think about touching those. I’m wearing a pair of rocks as it is.”

He stopped massaged as she laughed a little and groaned.

“What?”

Shaking her head, she placed a hand over her belly and stroked it all the more. She didn’t know if she could make it four more months.

“Nothing. One of the girls just kicked me in the ribs. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say it was your daughter Solymar. She’s got your attitude and spirit already.”

Riker placed his hand to the left of his wife’s and felt a kick against his palm. 

“She’s got quite the kick. Definitely a soccer player.”

Troi shook her head and moved his hand over to where her right one was.

“No, that’s Emma. Solymar is over here.”

Will gave a throaty laugh and moved his hand over a little more.

“So we have two names, what should we call the other four?”

Smiling he leaned back into the couch with Deanna in his arms.

“How about Alaina? Amaia, Halina, and Adalyn.”

Deanna relaxed into the couch and sighed, one of contentment.

“I like the names. Alaina, Amaia, Halina, Adalyn, Emma and Solymar it is then. How are we going to tell the girls apart?”

Will shook his head and massaged the sore spots on his wife’s back. 

“I don’t know. We’ll figure it out. I almost forgot, we have another appointment with Doctor Crusher for another scan of the girls. In 25 minutes.”

Deanna groaned loudly, and shifted her weight on the couch.

“But I’m comfortable, can you get me a hot fudge sundae? I’d really like one.”

Riker sighed and sat up, helping his wife lean against the pillows. 

“How about a cup of tea instead? Shouldn’t eat anything that will affect this scan. Maybe afterwards you can have it.”

Deanna rolled her eyes at her husband. She’d sneak a hot fudge sundae if she had to. The chocolate cravings had only become more intense as of late.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Tell me everything. What names have you chosen for these girls?”

Bev’s eyes were bright with joy and wonderment as Deanna pointed to each on the bio-scan screen in front of them on the wall.

“The one trying to be in the middle is Solymar. I picked her name first. Her name means sun and ocean. The one to the left of her by my bellybutton is Emma. She’s got a strong   
kick. Soccer player I’d like to think. Alaina is below Emma. She’s the quiet one, mostly she just presses her hands up against my stomach from time to time. Amaia is on the other side of Solymar. She moves quite a bit. Sometimes I can almost see her bottom pressing against my skin. Halina kicks in spurts. But she’s stubborn already, just like her father. Then there is Adalyn. She’s hunkered in the corner next to Halina. She’s the shy one. I actually don’t feel her kicking too much.”

Bev furrowed her eyebrows at Troi for a millisecond and gently pressed down on her stomach where she had indicated Adalyn was. Troi winced a little and took a sharp intake of breath.

“Ouch.”

Crusher gave Deanna’s hand a squeeze with her left hand while her right gently gave her stomach a slight rub.

“I’m sorry, I know that’s tender right there. I wouldn’t be too worried. Adalyn is showing good respiratory movements and reflexes so far. She probably doesn’t have too much room to move around in there with five other sisters to share her room with.”

Riker chuckled and shook his head. He had more than his hands full. He was sure of it now. He turned his attention back to the screen.

“So their each in their own sac’s?”

Bev nodded and pressed a few buttons on the wall screen. Smiling once more, she turned back to Will.

“Yes, each of them has their own self-contained bio-sphere if you will being fed nutrients and other vital fluids straight from the placenta.”

Turning serious, she put a hand back on Deanna’s.

“If you feel any kind of pain or hip joint stiffness, I want you to come back immediately. That’s a sign of early labor. Also, if you feel like your water breaks and it feels sticky, you’ve had an abruption and will need surgery. For now though, everything is going according to plan. I need you start limiting your time on your feet now. Your body simply isn’t used to carrying six children. I can attest to that, my great-great grandmother had a set of triplets. Two boys and a girl. She gained only 6 kilos while she was pregnant. You’ve only gained 2 so far. Keeping your diet balanced should help keep your weight steady. I don’t have anything else for you, so you’re free to go home. I will need to see you next week though. I’ll need to pull some more amniotic fluid for testing. Routine, so no worries.”

Deanna grinned and took Will’s helping hands to guide her off the bio bed. 

“I think sooner rather than later I’m going to have to have two people help me up. I feel like I’m carrying two tons of ore all the time.”

Crusher shook her head and sighed in contentment. Sometimes I wish Wesley weren’t an only child. Shaking her head once more she gave Deanna’s forearm a squeeze.

“Let me know if you need anything Dee. As a friend, I’d be glad to get you anything you need.”

Nodding, Deanna and Will made their way out of sickbay. She still held onto his hands as they walked down the corridor towards the lift. She was finding it increasingly harder to walk each day. She blamed her ever-growing belly. 

“Thank-you Will. I don’t know what I’d do without you. By myself it would’ve taken me almost 40 minutes just to get to the turbolift.”

He kissed her hair lightly as they entered the lift. As the doors closed in front of them, he squeezed her hands in a comforting gesture.

“Anything for my Imzadi. We should be getting back to our quarters. Big day tomorrow. With the baby shower in Ten-Forward. I wonder what Data’s bringing? He always has interesting gifts.”

Troi ducked her head and tried to suppress her smile.

“With Data, we might be surprised.”

 

To Be Continued…


	9. The Baby Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Deanna have a baby shower, and Data gives them a special gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not own any of the Star Trek characters. But I do own: Six original characters.

“Everything is beautiful. Thank-you everyone. I couldn’t have asked for a better day.”

 

All the presents were sitting in a neat pile Data had offered to organize. He stood next to the pile and looked around trying to figure out ways to fit in with this new social event.

“There is one more gift for you and Commander Riker, Counselor. Open it with… Open it with care.”

Deanna couldn’t hide her smile as her and Will opened up the rather large present. Slight tears stung her eyes as she uncovered the present. 

“It’s the crib Will and I were talking about! But Data, how did you know about this?”

A smile crept to Will’s face as Data cocked his head in curiosity and wonderment.

“Commander Riker told me that he was going to build a special crib. I took it upon myself to help and build it for the both of you. It is my gift to the both of you. I would hope that your daughter’s will find comfort sleeping in this.”

Riker shook his head and clapped Data on the back.

“Thanks Data. This is exactly the scale I was looking for.”

Data corrected him.

“I built it to your specifications sir. Down to a tenth of a meter.”

Riker shook his head and gave a hearty laugh. He fingered the detail of all the animals carved into the wood. Deanna pressed a hand up against her back and Bev intervened.

“Ok mama, that’s enough time on your feet. You can admire Data’s handy work sitting down. That’s an order Deanna. Not a request.”

A little annoyed, but doing as Bev said, she sat down in the chair that had been pulled out for her. 

“I’m fine Bev. My sciatic nerve is just acting up again.”

Smiling at her best friend, Bev pulled a hypospray from her pocket and pressed it against her lower back. Deanna sighed in relief when the pain went away. 

“How does that feel now?”

Deanna nodded and continued admiring the scale and detail of the ornate crib in front of her. 

“Better thank you Bev. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

An ensign in yellow uniform handed Will and Deanna a small square package wrapped delicately in a kind of handkerchief. Unwrapping it, Deanna’s eyes widened and she smiled.

“A music box. Thank-you ensign…? I don’t believe I caught your name.”

The ensign in yellow uniform smiled warmly, but it didn’t reach his eyes. 

“Raymond Carlnon ma’am. It belonged to my daughter. She was killed along with my wife on Omicron Theta.”

Will nodded his head and smiled, looking down at the delicate features of the ornate music box Deanna held in her hand. She ran her fingers over it carefully. But then suddenly   
recoiled as if something had shocked her.

“Ouch. There seems to be a sharp edge here.”

Will took her hand and looked at it momentarily.

“Just a splinter. Bev can take care of that.”

Little did they know, the damage had already been done.

To Be Continued…

A/N: So, what'd you guys think? Let me know! Thanks!


	10. An Almost Stolen Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will has a scare with Deanna and she ends up in Sickbay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not own any of the Star Trek characters. But I do own: Six original characters.

Will wasn’t entirely sure what had woken him, until he heard it. His wife gasping for air in the bed next to him. He ran all the likely scenarios of what could’ve caused this sort of reaction to occur in his head all while pressing the emergency call button on the side table next to the bed. She wasn’t exposed to any seafood. He was grasping at straws here, he took Deanna’s head in his hands and tried to will her to open up her eyes. But her body was starving for oxygen, and he didn’t think she could really hear him. He tilted her head back slightly to see if that would help. Something he remembered from the Starfleet emergency course he’d taken at the academy. 

“Come on baby, open your eyes and look at me. Please open your eyes.”

He felt essentially cut off from his wife at the moment, he couldn’t hear her thoughts. He’d stayed put while Bev entered her emergency code into the door just outside their quarters and came in. All business, she went straight to Riker.

“What happened Will?”

Will shook his head and shrugged his shoulders.

“I don’t know. One minute we were both sleeping and the next I wake to find her gasping for air. I tilted her head back slightly just like we’re taught in the Starfleet emergency course at the academy, but it doesn’t seem to help.”

Crusher could hear the desperation in Riker’s voice, and this was the second time she’d ever heard the man sound as if he were about to cry.

“My tricorder can’t make heads or tails about what’s wrong with her, but something is affecting her lungs and shutting them down, we have to get her to Sickbay immediately, without treatment, she’ll stop breathing.”

He never let go of Deanna’s hand as they made their way towards Sickbay. 

“I’m right here, I won’t leave you.”

His thoughts suddenly went to his six girls growing inside his wife’s belly. A lump formed as they finally made it to Sickbay. He made an effort to hold back a choked sob.

“My girls, are they in any kind of danger?”

Bev answered as she pressed a few buttons on the screen in front of her on the wall.

“I won’t know until I examine Deanna further Will. Please be patient.”

There was a protest on his lips, but he clamped his mouth shut and let Crusher and the nurses do their work. She furrowed her eyebrows at the screen in front of her and shook her head, double checking the readings being fed into the computer from the tricorder.

“Strychnine poisoning. But how did she get it in her system?”

Will noticed Ensign Carlnon sitting on a bio-bed nearby with a strange smile on his face. Apparently, he was in Sickbay because of a broken arm. Will’s eyes widened as Carlnon began to scream and rant at him.

“Human’s marry human’s Riker! Your children are abominations! Eliminating your wife seemed to be an easy choice. You have no idea what you’ve done!”

Security had flooded into Sickbay and were taking Ensign Carlnon away, but not before Will got in two good punches to him.

“That’s for trying to kill my wife.”

His right hand ached as he tried to shake it.

“Ah!”

He was pretty sure something was broken. Another nurse rushed over towards him and took his hand.

“Let me see that commander.”

He slid himself onto a bio bed and gritted his teeth at the pain.

“That’s broken alright. Let me get you some Teroquine.”

Will nodded his head in agreement and tried to ignore the pain as he watched his wife. His family’s life was at stake. All thanks to Ensign Carlnon. He felt the hypospray and heard a hiss of the medicine going into his blood stream. The nurse smiled at him and set about fixing the fragile bones in his left hand.

“You’ve got a mean left hook commander. Ensign Carlnon did deserve it, after all, he intentionally caused harm to another officer. We’re in the process of removing the Strychnine from Counselor Troi’s system. Your daughter’s don’t seem to be affected by it. She’ll be asleep for a few hours. She’s exhausted.”

Will wanted to explode. But he kept his anger in check. He snorted and watched his wife sleep. Bev came over and examined his hand. 

“This will be tender for a few days. So go easy on it. I’ve never understood some people. Why they could dislike others. Deanna’s never done anything to anyone. She’s going to be alright. I’ve got her on some saline to wash out her system. As for your girls, they are all doing just fine. All have strong heartbeats, good respiratory movements and don’t seem to be affected by this.”

Riker let out a sigh of relief. Worry and anxiety had plagued him since the moment he’d entered Sickbay. He knew that once the Teroquine wore off, his hand would ache. But at least it wouldn’t be broken anymore. 

“Thank-you doctor. You’ve been a tremendous help to the both of us. I owe you one.”

Beverly’s smile grew more, she had just the perfect part for him in one of her plays. 

“I’ve got just the part for you in my upcoming play.”

Will swallowed, he hadn’t wanted to be in a play since he’d been taken and held hostage on Telonus IV. 

To Be Continued…

A/N: So, what'd you guys think? Let me know! Thanks!


	11. The Trial and Sentencing of Ensign Raymond Carlnon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riker is put on the stand to testify against Ensign Carlnon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not own any of the Star Trek characters. But I do own: Six original characters.

“Ensign Carlnon tried to murder my wife and children! How much more evidence do you need?”

The JAG officer pacing in front of Riker stood still as he sat on the stand. Interrogation was one of his best techniques. He was not amused nor pacified into quiet submission, which was what he was hoping to do. 

“According to your logs, you woke to find that your wife, Deanna Troi was gasping for breath. You then proceeded to call Sickbay. When she arrived you claimed not to know what had happened to your wife… Is that true?”

Riker did his best not to ball up his fists. He had to remain calm and collected, but his family was what he was protecting. 

“Yes, I didn’t know what was happening to her. When we got to Sickbay Doctor Crusher informed me that my wife had Strychnine poisoning. She was lucky to remove all the   
poison from her body. My children, my little girls were unharmed.”

The JAG officer whose name was Barton Colson was giving Riker dagger eyes. He was going to do everything in his power to make him look bad. 

“So if your wife and children were unharmed, and are alive, then why the charges against my client?”

Oh this lawyer was a slippery one. He was good at manipulating people to do what he wanted. 

“You don’t understand what I’m telling you, your client, Ensign Carlnon is being tried for treason and assault, and attempted murder of another officer aboard a Federation starship. Attempted murder on 7 counts.”

The judge, a Commander Weldinson banged his gravil on the desk in front of him. 

“Enough with the nonsense gentlemen! I hereby find Ensign Raymond Carlnon guilty of attempted murder in the 7th degree and is hereby tried for treason against the Federation.   
He will spend the next 150 years on the Penal colony on Venus. Case closed.”

Two security officers escorted Ensign Carlnon out of the large conference room that served as a tribunal room. Riker stepped down from the stand and strode over to his wife sitting in a comfortable seat in the front row. 

“You held your ground well Will. I’m proud of you. We all are.”

Linking his arm in Deanna’s left one he helped her stand, cautiously taking steps towards the door to exit the conference room. Bev put a hand on Deanna’s forearm as they exited into the hallway.

“I reviewed his medical history. It seems that after the loss of his family during the Wolf 359 incident, he became unstable. Severe mood swings. He had no problem with other peoples of other worlds before his family was killed, but after the Borg destroyed his family, he closed his mind off to the idea.”

Deanna shook her head and rubbed her belly.

“I owe you my life Bev. You saved me and my girls.”

Will kissed the crown of Troi’s head and continued to help her along. 

“I think we both owe our thanks to Bev Imzadi. She believes in fair treatment of every person she comes across. I’m eternally grateful to her for saving our family. I won’t forget it.”

Turning to business, Bev became serious and put a hand on Deanna’s elbow.

“The swelling in your feet is worse again, as soon as we get back to the ship, I’ll give you something for the swelling and you need to stay off your feet.”

Deanna waved Bev off. She was irritated easily these days, and Will found that the only way to really brighten her spirits was to get her something with chocolate. Waiting on her hand and foot getting her exactly what she wanted was easy enough for him to follow. 

“I’m not a baby Bev. I know my limitations, my feet aren’t bothering me that bad. Yet.”

Bev knew that therapists and doctors were the worst patients. Deanna was no exception to the rule. Will was taking everything in stride.

“Imzadi, please listen to Bev. She knows what best for you, and for the girls.”

Flustered and hungry, Troi sighed and squeezed Riker’s forearm. 

“Alright, but I would like a large chocolate sundae with sprinkles and extra fudge to go with it.”

Bev resisted the urge to shake her head no at Troi. She wasn’t going to take it personal. 

“At least eat a salad before that chocolate sundae Dee.”

It was going to be a long three more months. Trials and tribulations that came with it. 

To Be Continued…

A/N: So, what’d you guys think? Let me know! Thanks!


	12. Six Blessings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Deanna welcome their six girls into the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not own any of the Star Trek characters. But I do own: Six original characters.

“Will, it’s time.”

Deanna was doing her best to get to her feet from the couch as Riker entered their quarters. He took the three wide strides to get to the couch and helped his wife to her feet. 

“Breathe Imzadi. Take your time. We’re in no rush.”

Pain ripped across her belly and shook her like a volcano about ready to explode. Will was her steel beam, her unwavering support through all of it. There were several people as they entered the lift, all moved slightly to let the couple in. She glared at her husband and nearly spit out her words. 

“Would you like to trade places Will? I don’t think you want to know what’s going on inside me! There are 6 children, your girls trying to fight for first position. This is your fault!”

A lieutenant on the other side of Riker chuckled just loud enough for him to hear. Casting a glance over at the man beside him, he spoke.

“Something amusing lieutenant?”

The lieutenant shook his head and cleared his throat, looking at the ceiling to distract himself from the image that Troi’s words were weaving into his mind. 

“No sir, I meant no disrespect.”

Riker nodded in acknowledgement and turned back to Deanna, who had a surprised look on her face.

“Good.”

Will stayed quiet for a minute as did everyone for what seemed like eons before they all heard something like water. Deanna’s face turned beet red momentarily and then she looked into her husband’s eyes.

“My water broke.”

They were still several decks away, an incredulous look crossed his face.

“All of them?”

Shaking her head no she grimaced as she felt another contraction take hold of her.

“No, just one… You can make a sure bet that Solymar will be the first one out!”

As they exited the turbolift, Troi tugged on Riker’s hand and he stopped for a brief moment, fear beginning to climb into his throat.

“What is it?”

They were less than a meter from Sickbay now, but it didn’t take someone who could sense emotion to realize something was going on.

“Your daughter is impatient, she feels like she’s between my legs!”

Alarm now crossed his face as he attempted to scoop his wife into his arms. With little success, he managed to stumble into Sickbay with her. 

“Doctor Crusher, a little help please…”

Crusher saw Riker struggling and had two nurses accompany her to help on either side of Deanna. 

“Take your time Deanna. There’s no rush. The first baby isn’t quite there yet.”

Deanna wasn’t having it though, and neither was her body, so she was thinking. Bev was going to give her two options, but she’d have to gauge which was best for her patient   
though.

“We have two options here Dee: we can either sit doing this or lying on your back.”

Troi let the contraction pass before she said her decision. 

“I honestly don’t know if I can handle sitting up with these girls. It was different with Ian… I didn’t feel any pain.”

Bev nodded in agreement and helped her change into a blue gown. 

“You rest now Dee. Two more centimeters and I’ll get you something for the pain alright? Just relax and take a nap if you’d like. Gather your strength.”

Shutting her eyes and then opening them once more, she saw her husband’s thumb fingering her collarbone. Smiling, she knew that this was his way of trying to comfort her. A   
toothy smile spread across Will’s face.

“Shouldn’t be more than a few hours. Solymar will come and then the other girls will follow.”

Crusher had been listening to their conversation discreetly while scanning Deanna’s belly.

“Not so fast Will. First time births can take anywhere between 48-96 hours. Not even the tip of the iceberg yet. Ok, I’m reading good respiratory movements from all six of your girls. All are showing signs of being completely healthy. Now I mean it Deanna, I want you to rest. This is going to be very taxing on your body. Will, keep her calm.”

Nodding, Will took a seat next to Troi’s bed and took her hand in his. The hours slowly ticked by, each contraction getting stronger and stronger. Soon, they were so strong, she couldn’t hide her tears. Will was her ever present rock in a rain storm.

“Hey, it’s alright. I’m right here.”

Deanna buried her head into Riker’s shoulder and held onto him with a vice-like grip. 

“You don’t understand Will, these girls feel like their tearing me in two!”

Will rubbed his wife’s back and unintentionally was rocking her back and forth. Bev came up behind the two of them and carefully placed a hypospray filled with an Epidural up to her neck, and silently, she waited while the drug took effect. Riker noticed a definite change in his wife’s attitude, she was no longer throwing insults at him.

“No longer feeling up to throwing insults at me now huh?”

She waved a hand at him, she was too relaxed to care at the moment. 

“Much better. Thank-you Bev. To answer your question Will, I’m too comfortable to give you anymore insults. Besides, you know I don’t mean them.”

Will only tried to suppress a smile and splayed a large hand over her belly.

“When this is all over, we’ll have six healthy girls.”

Riker tried to imagine what it would’ve been like for the both of them nearly 300 and some years earlier. He turned his question to Bev.

“I’ve already seen all this once before. But what’s it going to be like with six of them?”

Bev raised her eyebrows at Will at first but then realization dawned on her. She hadn’t been around when Troi’s son Ian Andrew was born. Deanna knew what Will was talking about, and smiled.

“Yes Will, but remember, you stood in the other room watching from faraway, while Data stood right over there next to me holding my hand. You should’ve been with me. Even with everything that had been going on around me at the time, I don’t think you got my messages. At one point when I looked away, I asked you telepathically to come to me. But I don’t think you heard me.”

Riker suddenly got a guilty look on his face and he held his wife’s hand, feeling apologetic, he gave her his answer.

“If I would’ve known you’d wanted me in the room with you, I’d have been right there by your side. I didn’t think it was my place. So I stayed back in the other room, watching from faraway.”

Bev leaned into his left ear and began to whisper.

“Will, the best thing right now is for you to reassure her. She’s feeling very vulnerable right now. That epidural I gave her only dulled the pain slightly, I warn you, she may start yelling at you again. I’ve heard more obscenities in this room recently that would make your socks curl. That as a word of caution, not as a mere fact.”

Will nodded in understanding, but he still felt guilty slightly that he hadn’t been in the room with her. This was more than making it up to her this time. At least this time, these were his girls. Ian had been an unknown life form. He knew where his girls came from, an act of true love from the both of them. 

“It’s hard not to acknowledge the fact that all six of my girls are fighting for first position. What would this have been like 300 or so years ago?”

Bev took a chair and pulled it up next to the bed and looked across at Will. 

“Well for starters, you wouldn’t be in your uniform. In the 21st century you’d be wearing the same things as the doctors and nurses, medical garments they called scrubs. I would be wearing a mask over my face. Things were a lot more complicated back then, humans were worried about viruses spreading from just being in contact with one another. I was just telling Deanna one day that in the 22nd Century, doctors were still afraid of germs that they wore masks and gloves. Bloodborne pathogens were only being protected from by gloves, masks, and eyewear. In this century, we have bio-filters to get rid of all that, and most of the disease that were once incurable, are curable now.”

She watched as the monitors continued to track Troi’s and each of the six girl’s bio-signs, making sure there weren’t any anomalies. 

“You are doing fine Dee. Just a couple of more centimeters and we’re there.”

Troi nodded and took a breath, stroking her belly and reached for her husband’s hand. The pressure of the contraction was ten-fold and getting worse by the minute. She grew angry with him, but instead of verbalizing her anger, she sent him a thought.

‘This is your fault that I feel like this! Would you like to trade places?!’

Riker shifted nervously on his feet and gave her a nervous chuckle.

“Hey now Imzadi, that’s just nerves talking. I would trade places with you if I could. But I don’t think my body would be able to handle six children, let alone one.”

Deanna shook her head and angrily swiped away at her tears. She felt frustrated that everything was moving so slowly. Bev squeezed Troi’s free hand in her own.

“Do you feel the need to push?”

Nodding, Deanna looked away from Bev and turned her attention to Will, who gave her a loving look and comfort to go with it.

“It’s alright Imzadi, I know you’re afraid, but I’m right here. Everything will be just fine.”

Troi never felt so vulnerable before. Not since she had once lost her Empathic sense. This was far more frightening. She was bringing six children into the world. Far more   
daunting a process. One she was willing to face with determination and strength.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Solymar was the first one to enter the world, a strong set of lungs and an attitude that already filled the room. Riker was sure she was already like him. Now they were awaiting Emma’s entrance. Bev gave Troi’s hand a light pat after she finished scanning Solymar once more.

“Four more centimeters to go until you’re ready again. Emma’s being a little shy. I’ll have Alyssa give Solymar a bath and in another blanket.”

Deanna threw her head back against the cushion on the bed and gave a cross between an annoyed laugh and a frustrated one. 

“Six centimeters? You’re joking right?”

Bev shook her head no and gave a sympathetic smile.

“The monitors and my tricorder don’t lie. You just rest now. Have some more ice chips. I know you’re frustrated, but let your body do what’s natural. Don’t struggle against it.”

Troi nodded her head in agreement and lie back, taking an ice chip from Will, savoring the coolness it brought to her seemingly fevered body.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Something didn’t feel right. Riker noticed a sudden change in his wife’s attitude once again, but now it was fear coming off her in waves. They now had three healthy girls out in the world, Solymar, Emma and Alaina. Now they were awaiting the arrival of Amaia, Halina, and Adalyn. A lump began to form in Riker’s throat and soon, fear began to consume him.

“What’s wrong?”

Troi held onto Riker’s hands tightly and began to sob loudly.

“I don’t know, something doesn’t feel right. Please help me! Help me! Help me! Help me! Get them out please!”

Will could literally feel the hysteria coming off her in rolling waves. He kissed her forehead and gently rubbed her stomach. 

“Girls, please don’t hurt your mama on the way out.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I’ve got Amaia!”

Riker peered behind the barrier in the emergency surgical bay and smiled, Amaia had his eyebrows and his nose. But a mix of both him and Deanna for most other features on her face. Soon it wasn’t only Amaia who was screaming, her sister Halina accompanied her sister’s screaming less than a minute later. Will held his breath unknowingly as Bev and three nurses pulled Adalyn from her mother’s womb. His heart sank momentarily, but then swelled with pride when he saw her take in a breath and began to scream and cry. Deanna was so out if it, she wasn’t sure what was going on. Will smiled and kissed Troi’s sweat-covered forehead.

“You did it Imzadi. We have six beautiful and healthy girls. We got through this together. I look forward to seeing what joys these girls bring to our lives.”

Deanna smiled at Will and closed her eyes, she would need to get all the sleep she could get, these girls were going to every moment of her time.

 

To Be Continued…

A/N: So what’d you guys think? Let me know! Thanks!


	13. Sleepless Night's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Deanna try to juggle taking care of all six of their children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not own any of the Star Trek characters. But I do own six original characters.

“I’ll get her.”

Solymar was screaming at the top of her lungs by now, and Riker was sure she was about to wake up her sisters. Scooping Solymar up into his arms, he rocked her while gently swinging the cradle back and forth with his left hand. The other five remained asleep. Solymar grew angrier, her arms flailing and her legs kicking the air. 

“What’s the matter Soly? What’s got you so angry huh?”

He felt something tickle his mind, turning to the only person in the room that it could’ve possibly come from, he found his wife fast asleep. He didn’t dare wake her, she needed rest. The girls were running her ragged. Puzzled, he turned when he felt it again, but it was more of a picture of a cold breeze running down a mountain. Riker gasped, hoping beyond hope that he hadn’t done it too loudly. He whispered down to Solymar.

“Your cold? Here, I’ll get you a blanket.”

Solymar had quieted as Will wrapped her up in the blanket she’d squirmed out of. He took her over to the sofa and sat down with her. Placing another blanket over himself, he felt her snuggle closer to him and start making happy noises. Riker was growing hot with the blanket over him, but, he was trying to keep Solymar comfortable. 

“Just go back to sleep honey. Daddy is right here. I’ll keep you warm.”

He hadn’t noticed Deanna was in the doorway to their bedroom watching silently. 

“Giving her a good meal?”

Riker narrowed his eyes playfully at his wife for a second and gave a soft chuckle.

“I don’t think I have exactly what she needs right at the moment.”

Now it was Deanna’s turn to laugh softly. 

“You really have changed Will. Three or four years ago, you wouldn’t have thought that joke was funny. It is true though, men can lactate in certain circumstances.”

Will’s eyes were shining, Solymar’s murmurs were becoming quieter and quieter. He looked to his wife and smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes, he felt unsure, almost vulnerable. He didn’t like feeling that way. 

“Solymar spoke to me Imzadi. More of a kind of picture, of wind blowing down a mountain. I suppose keeping her under the blanket is like being back inside the womb again. I think she’s asleep now. You shouldn’t be out of bed. You still need your rest.”

Deanna only waved him off.

“I’m fine. I’m there for my girls whenever they need me. You don’t have to do everything for me. I’m not an invalid.”

Riker shook his head and uncovered the blanket from around his body when he was sure Solymar was asleep. Placing Solymar into her mother’s arms, Will sighed as he heard Emma begin to cry. Soon, the other four were crying. 

“I’m up to the challenge, but I think there are going to be many more sleepless nights ahead and sometimes I wished we had more than two arms to take care of all six of them. You can only hold two of them at once.”

It was clear to both parents that they would need some help sooner rather than later. Or organize a schedule to care for each of the girls, attend to their every need. It would not be easy, but the couple would figure it out as they went. They were always stronger together.

 

End

A/N: So, what do you guys think? Let me know! Thanks!


End file.
